The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new network services, including personal and professional networking services. Many people have one or more accounts over networking services that allow users to maintain a profile. The profiles may include social and professional networking relationships, contact information, blogs, photo sharing, video, classified ads and other content.
Though several networking services are available, they typically contain separate data and are operated independently of each other. To experience and view user profiles over different networks, a viewing user must access each service that a second user has subscribed to. Traversing to separate networking services to view and search separate profiles can be burdensome, even if the viewing user knows the location of each user profile to be viewed (which may not be the case).